¿Y cómo es él?
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: Songfic "¿Y cómo es el? de Marc Anthony. Que su hija se vaya a casar, es sin duda lo peor que le ha podido suceder, con impotencia tiene que afrontar que Layla, ya no era su bebé. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Natsu. Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, es de Ross Namikaze


**¡Hello everybody!**

**Hoy traigo una adaptación de la historia ¿Y CÓMO ES EL? De la sección de Naruto, un Sasusaku, la historia no me pertenece, es de Ross Namikaze que muy amablemente me dejo adapatarlo a Fairy Tail ¡Muchas Gracias!.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima, y la historia tampoco como antes mencione es de Ross Namikaze.**

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

**_¿Y CÓMO ES EL?_**

Sabía que sus problemas comenzarían desde que supo el sexo del hijo que esperaba con Lucy.

- Sera una niña - le había dicho su esposa con los ojos cristalizados mirando el monitor del ultrasonido.

Él se había limitado a asentir incapaz de poder decir algo, miró embelesado la pantalla por lo que parecieron horas, no supo cuando una lágrima traicionera surco su mejilla, hasta que su esposa se la limpió, un nudo se formó en su garganta, iba a ser padre de una hermosa niña, iba a ser padre de ese ser que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir en el monitor...

_**Mirándote a los ojos, juraría**_

_**Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme**_

_**Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo...**_

- Papá, Jeid y yo nos vamos a casar - le dijo, su ya ahora hija de 20 años... ¿en qué momento habían pasado esos 20 años desde que la vio por primera vez antes de nacer? ¿En qué momento se había ido su niña?

**Quizá para mañana sea tarde**

**Quizá para mañana sea tarde**

Todavía tenían mucho que hacer juntos, aún no se cansaba de ver con ella los Domingos sus películas de Disney, de que lo maquillara como princesita, le pusiera corona y jugaran a la comidita, de llevarla al parque a jugar con Jeid, el hijo del pervertido de Gray, ese maldito... siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento de él, debió hacerle caso a su sexto sentido. Si tan solo hubiera hecho eso, ahorita no estaría pasando nada...

Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho...

Esos 20 años con Layla se había pasado en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, quería de vuelta a su bebé.

Se guardó todo eso para él, ver los ojos llenos de ilusión de Layla hizo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa fingida. La cual seguramente notaria como falsa de no haber sido por que su pequeña estaba muy emocionada para notarlo. El era Natsu Dragneel hacia su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír por su pequeña bebe.

- Me alegro por ti, hija - le contestó abrazándola, mientras apretaba los puños impotente, podía hacerlo, porque Layla no lo veía.

**¿Y Cómo es él?... en que lugar se enamoró de ti...**

**¿De dónde es... a qué dedica el tiempo libre...?**

**Preguntale porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida**

**Es un ladrón... que me ha robado todo...**

Su pequeña Layla se había ido, ese rufián de Jeid la había corrompido seguramente, frunció el ceño entre triste y molesto, desconfiaba de la capacidad para hacerse cargo de su vida, si, su hija era su vida, su corazón... todo para él.

¿Cómo Jellal y Erza habían podido pasar todo ese proceso con una sonrisa cuando su hija se iba a casar? El se sentía morir, sentía que parte de su alma se marchitaba.

No podía, era un celoso, lo admitía, pero es que se trataba de su única hija...

Su princesa...

**Arréglate mujer que se hace tarde**

**Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve**

Se paró en la puerta esperándolas al instante vio como Lucy y Layla bajaban las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.

**Él estará esperando para amarte**

**Y yo estaré celoso de perderte**

Al llegar al lugar donde se celebraría la cena de compromiso de su hija y Jeid, vio como el pelinegro de ojos grises, iguales a los de Gray, ponía cara de tonto enamorado al ver a su princesa.

Tenía esa expresión de que se usaría como escudo para proteger a Layla de una bala, y por ese segundo... pensó que tal vez Jeid si sería alguien digno de su hija.

**Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris**

**Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado**

- ¿Cómo me veo papá? ¿Se me ven los parpados hinchados? - le pregunto la rubia disimuladamente antes de llegar. Su hija tenía un enorme parecido a su madre, era ver a Lucy más joven, incluso saco sus orbes chocolate que tanto amaba.

- Te ves hermosa princesa - respondió sinceramente - estas perfecta - dijo con pesar.

- Este vestido te favorece mucho, amor - añadió Lucy acariciando su hombro.

Su hija asintió con una gran sonrisa, apretando su vestido plata en señal de ansiedad.

- Gracias, los amo - dijo sin verlos en realidad, porque tenía su mirada entrelazada con la gris de Jeid.

Natsu controló las ganas de llevársela a una isla con Lucy, donde solo serían ellos tres. Y Layla al único hombre que querría sería a el.

**Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta ...**

**¿Y cómo es él... en que lugar se enamoró de ti... ?**

**¿De dónde es... a qué dedica el tiempo libre... ?**

**Pregúntale porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida**

**Es un ladrón... que me ha robado todo**

Terminó de recitar en su mente la canción que se pasaba escuchando su suegro cuando se comprometió con Lucy. Ahora lo entendía todo.

Pero por lo menos, Layla y Jeid parecían felices y muy enamorados, eso a regañadientes... bastaba para él.

Paseó su mirada por la mesa, observando cómo Juvia tenía la misma expresión melancólica en su rostro, ella... parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo que él.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Gracias por leer hasta acá, adapte esta historia a Fairy Tail por que me pareció tan genial y tierna, me recordó a mi padre, cada que me ve me canta esa canción cuando le presento a un novio o sabe de algún chico que anda por ahí xD. Sea por lo que sea me encanto la historia y no pude evitarlo. ¿Les a pasado eso a ustedes chicas también? ¿Chicos si hay alguno leyendo…son tan celosos como la canción? n.n espero que estén bien, nos leemos en otra historia, cuídense, Sayonara. y de nuevo Ross muchas gracias! :D


End file.
